Staying
by Sonadow-Lover
Summary: Sonadow/Shadic (sorry for bad spelling) Sonic is a Werehog OwO Shadow went to the ARK for a little mission, he meets up with a hair ball who doesn't want to hurt him, oh no, he want something else from Shadow.


" Finally "

I said to myself. Finally I was back on ARK, it have been so long since the last time I been here, but this time I didn't come for my own reasons. Oh no, this time I got send here by G.U.N who somehow didn't dare to send more of their own army.

Somehow, their men keep on dying up here and it was my job to find what it was. I don't really know much why they even come up here still, probably looking for new weapons or anything like it.

Anyhow, the room I was teleported to was a long corridor. This place is so big, even I can get lost in these corridors. With serious face and the gun in my hand I walked. Gun? Yeah, I wonder why I even have this. The human wanted to be on the safely side I guess. They even gave me a bulletproof vest.

Nothing more.

I walked close to the wall and leaned my head to the side to watch over the corner. Nothing there. I flipped the gun in my hand while I walked forwards. It's cold in the corridors as well but it didn't bother me.

Walking for maybe 20 min I realized I was lost. How can I? It was probably best if I walk back where I came from right? Well, if you're lost you don't really remember. I hit myself on the forehead for forgetting the way.

Turning around and walked around the corner I realize there was some blood spilling on the wall.

" What the? "

I ran up to it and touched in with my finger tip. It's stuck on the wall, which means it was a long time ago this happen. I followed the same wall to walk around the next corner.

More blood.

I touched it and it was old like the other one were. Thinking to myself I walked to the next corner which lead me to a room. With a strong smell of death I still walked, leaning my head to see what was on the other side and what I saw was shocking.

There laid a dead soldier, having the G.U.N's uniform. I scanned the room before I went inside, covering my nose with my hand I looked down at him. His chest had huge scratch mark, hi head was twisted to the side. For me, it looked like an animal had attacked him but something else told me that it was not.

I sat myself down beside him and started to investigate him to see if he were carrying something important I maybe have use for. Just as I were about to open his jacket I heard a loud bang somewhere around me. With a quick move I stood up and turned around with the gun ready in my hand.

But I faced nothing.

Staying in the same position I waited. A loud roar and another bang could I hear. My hears were going all directions. I figured out that whatever it was, it was under this room. I looked around the room to see if I could find any computer and lucky as I am I did.

Hacking myself in the camera system I may be able to see what is under me. Looking through files I finally got a good video.

" Bingo " I said to myself and watched the screen.

With wide eyes I saw the creature. It was big and hairy, tall and angry. I were roaring at a door who probably was locked. Seeing it hitting the metal door again I could tell it was strong. After 4 hits on the door it flow open and the hair creature ran away on all four.

Locating on where the hair ball was going was quit hard to follow. It was damn fast. Clicking myself to camera to camera I was never able to see where it ran to and suddenly it was just gone!

" … " I said there, quiet for myself looking for the hair ball.

Nowhere to be found, nowhere to locate. All I saw was dead bodies here and there. Clicking on another file I found the creature yet again, this time, it was sniffing the floor. I could see the colors more of him or she this time, it had blue fur. Dark blue actually. I looked around the room he or she was in. It looked familiar.

I leaned away from the computer and cough, gosh it smells bad in here. When I looked back on the computer the creature was looking towards the other side, then it ran. I was about to curse for myself but then I saw that blood spill on the wall.

' It's coming towards me ' I thought.

I stood up from my seat and ran out the door. Finally I found where it was. Guessing this mission can end faster than I thought.

" Come to Daddy " I said as I ran through the corridors, following the sounds from the hair ball.

I came to the long hall I was in first. I walked quietly forwards with the gun ready to fire when it shows. I could hear a heavy breath as I stopped walking. It's near. I pointed the gun to where it would show up.

The shadow of the creature was getting bigger and without a thought, it stood right in front of me. 8 meters away from me. It glared at me, breathing heavy like a dog.

' What are you waiting for? ' I thought, ' come at me '.

The big creature stood up on its back leg still staring at me. This thing was bigger than I thought, it's almost two of me. When it took one step forwards I took a step back. Somehow, that angry look it had wasn't showing.

I pointed the gun down to see if what I saw was truth, but just as I did that it ran quick up to me. Pulling my gun back up was enough I couldn't shot him. When the creature came up closer to me I could see that the face was familiar to me.

" Oh shit-! "

With a strong hit, the creature pinned me down on the floor, making me drop my gun a few feet away from me. Trying to back up to grab it was no use, the creature only pulled me back down under him, holding its own hands on mine to keep me in place for escaping.

I can't lie, I was terrified. Moving around I tried to break free from its grip. My red eyes met green ones. The creature were only staring down at me, tiny growling every time I moved. I didn't dare to stop fighting against it and I couldn't stop looking at it.

Those eyes, I know I have seen them before, somewhere. But with the stress and thoughts on to get free was over winning the minds to think who it was. I tried to kick the hair ball off me but it only made it worse.

" GRAAA " It roared at me and tighter his grip around my hand.

I tried to block out the pain. I shut my eyes waiting for the creature to bite me, to hit or scratch me. But nothing came. I kept my eyes shut, facing away from it, only to get a soft touch on my neck.

" Huh? "

I open up one eye to see what it was doing, to my surprise it hadn't bite me, it was sniffing my neck. The dog creature nuzzles its face in my neck, taking deep breaths. While it were enjoying itself I tried to get a good look on where my gun went.

" Ahh shit " I said.

Too far away. I looked at the hair ball again. What is it doing? Again, I tried to push it off me, with a little luck it actually pulled away confused. With a quick move I turned around on my belly and crawled fast to my gun.

I could hear it wasn't happy and yet again, it grabbed my foot. I fell down on my belly, raised my hand for the gun but only to get pulled back under the fluffy body. This time, I was even more scared. This position we was in, I don't even want to describe the feeling.

Yet again it nuzzled its face in my neck, this time licking it. A shiver were going down my spine when it did so.

" S-stop " I said.

I closed my eyes yet again and thought about what is going on, I could tell that this creature is a male, which made this satiation even worse for me. But the worse thing of all, is that I know who it was behind me, licking and nuzzling my neck.

" S-Sonic st-stop this " I tried to say.

Something told me 3 things, first, He has been here for a long time, two, His been some kind of dog/wolf in a mating season.

Three, I was his mating target.

I tried my best to crawl away, knowing that he is stronger than me was a shame to think, but I didn't want to show myself weak. Trying to push, punch, kick or twist didn't do anything, he kept me in place. He started to get annoyed by my movement, he took both my hands in one of his while the other traveled down my belly.

I bite my tongue, trying to not make a sound. He grabbed hold of the west I wore and ripped it off me. With a tiny yelp from me I could feel that he pressed he body against mine, wrapping his free hand under my belly and got in position for it.

I couldn't do anything, I didn't know what to wait for, to react, to feel. I just couldn't believe, of all people, it had to be him. I'm the Ultimate Life Form. I shouldn't allow him to this! I shouldn't even be the one on the bottom!

And yet.

Here I lay, Shadow the hedgehog the Ultimate Life Form, losing my virginity to my rival. On the floor of all places. Panting heavy for air, blushing badly from the feeling and I can't believe but moaning for the pleasure.

" Ahh~ Ahh~Ahh~ " was all that came from me.

I couldn't help it. I tried to shut up but it just keep on slipping out. I could feel my body betray me for not liking it. With every push Sonic did, I kept on moving back and front. I could hear him pant as well. He could sometimes lick my neck or bite either my ear or neck.

I can't say that it was pleasurable, because every time he went deeper I got wider. Trust me it was a pain. I didn't want this, I just want him to stop, that this would just be a bad dream.

" S-..ahh..ahh Please S-Stop Sonic!" I tried to yell but came out more in a whisper mixed with pleasure and pain.

He didn't listen, he didn't show any mercy on me either. He just went harder. I bite down hard by the fast and hard thrust. I couldn't help but to scream. I screamed out. My loud scream from pain were going like a eco in the corridors.

Did that stop Soinc? No, he just went on.

" Please-! I-I CAH-! " I tried. I really did. I even tried to crawl away from him again but there was no use.

Just as I went back in my position, he rammed in to something, something, that didn't made me yelp in pain. Oh gosh it was sweet. With my moan he could tell that I liked where he had hit me. He kept going. This time, I couldn't help but liking it.

I can't lie I loved it. Every time, with so much power, I swear to god I was in heaven! Without realizing it, he had his both hands on the floor, still thrusting in to me, but I couldn't escape. I looked up forwards towards my gun on the floor. I could make a run for it! I can just run right now!

My mind told me to escape, my body told me to stay.

I could feel a wet warm tongue lick the side of my shoulder up to my neck. I didn't do anything, this time I didn't even try to escape.

I turned my glace down on the floor again, enjoying the moment we both had. Choosing to be under him then away from him

Xxx

After, what seems like forever, Sonic was asleep on the floor next to me. His strong arm were around my, holding me close to him, he had his cheek pressed up against my back, snoring.

I, on the other hand, where feeling confused, tired as well, really tired. I didn't know what the time was, but all I know is that I was stuck. What would happen now? Does Sonic even know it was me he did it with? Does he have feelings for me at all?

I slowly turned on my back to face the ceiling, with the move I did made Sonic pull up is head from hiding. I stayed still, wide eyes did I have when I looked at him. He yawned, showing all his fangs before his mouth shut close again. He faced the end of the corridor with his ears forwards.

"… I came alone " I told him.

With the sound of my voice he looked down at me, his eyes were sparkling, just like I remember them. His face moved down to me which made me lean away from him, I thought he would try or would lick me again, to my surprise he kissed my shoulder up to my neck and cheek.

With a red cheek I faced away from him, I didn't understand why I loved his touch so much. I didn't know why I haven't tried to escape. Why and how did he become something like this?

There were so many questions I had but couldn't get a good answer on. But I guess I knew one of them.

Why I didn't escape. I guess it was because I didn't have anywhere to run to, to get back to. All I probably needed was right here. He needed me, and I needed him. We always helped each other when the time was in. Well, at least he did.

I figured out it's probably my turn to return the favor.

And I will start right away.


End file.
